


Valentine's Day secrets (Part 7)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [183]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Secrets, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unsure Sherlock, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's only a day before V-Day! But Rosie has the simplest solution!





	Valentine's Day secrets (Part 7)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

On the 13th, Sherlock was mentally exhausted!  _Nothing worked… Why is this complicated!_

Knowing that John wasn’t far away, he murmurs in Rosie’s ear “Darling, what should I give to your daddy for Valentine’s Day?”

“Kisses!” The little girl laughs, with a conspiratory tone. “And chocolates!”

“Yeah… That I could do.” He smiles… and sights. “Without killing John I hope.” He took Rosie in his arms and sits her on the countertop. “Time to wash your face, little lady!”

He was tickling her relentlessly while cleaning her face, causing tons of giggles and laughter as John walks out of the bathroom. Looking at the man of his life, the way he simply loves his daughter as if she was his own fills him with joy, with pride. His heart swelled, full of love. “Having fun?”

Chortling, Rosie wasn’t able to talk properly. “Dadddddddddddddy! Papaaaa is… is… not… stopppppppping!” Before having another fit of hilarity.

Still unused of being called ‘Papa,' Sherlock suddenly stops and lays his hands on either side of Rosie to keep her safe on the high surface, unsure of what to do next.

Passing behind him, John kisses the detective's nape, just below the edge of his pajama collar. “Got to go… love you.”

“Love you daddy... and papa!” She kisses Sherlock “Now, can I have my books!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol  
> 


End file.
